The Black Dog Demon
by inugirl294
Summary: Kagome has enough of Inu-Yasha and Kikyou so she leaves Inu-yasha and goes to learn to live on her own. Or so she thinks.. *Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

XXFlashbackXX

After being drug through the well, kicking and screaming at Inuyasha. She endured what seemed like hell and high water, satan coming to earth and in the time frame hell could have quite possibly frozen over twice.  
Kagome remembered when Inuyasha told the group of his intentions to mate Kikyou after Kagome's test. So while in her era she took her time packing and relaxing. While at home she was mauling over how to deal with the stress when a silver haired man showed up and threw her over his shoulder. She was furious at the way he expected her to leave at his demand and the lack of respect for her. After screaming "SIT" and recieved a glare from Kikyou.  
Her routine consisted of hearing them in the wood and on the discusting occasion accidentaly bursting in on them in the middle of some intense make out had been calling her useless and after she had been puting up with it for three monthes and finally lost it. Her merciful soul was sent on a rampage at that very moment. Her miko abillities, even though they were not trained well, gained power in exponents to the point it reached Sesshomaru's strength.  
On her way to Keade's a boar demon attacked her. It was an ugly black demon with wirey hair and broken tusks. Kayome recieved multiple gashes on her arms before two arrows took the boar demon down. Hearing a rustling in the bushes, she searched to find a quivering Rin."Kagome-Oneesan! Rin was so scared! Have you seen Sesshomaru-sama? " the young girl asked.  
"Rin-chan, I'm glad I found you, but I haven't seen Sesshomaru ."  
XXXEnd FlashbackXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Edited on Jul 7th 2011 :D Sorry to all of you if you got a whole lot of messages saying I updated!

Now-  
Kagome accompanied by Rin had camped by a spring and now she was lost in her rambling thoughts"ERRR!" Kagome thought " I can't believe he cheated on me AGAIN! _Yes you can. Shut up! That's not important. What is important is now I have something he needs to survive."  
_Flashback-  
While Inuyasha and Kikyou were busy, Kagome snuck over to InuYasha's forgotten clothe_s._ She made a life changing decision at that point. She nimbly grabbed the Tetsuiga. Then she ran to make sure the two didn't notice her, even though it was unlikely in their current state of mind. Kagome went to her camp to pack up and retrieve Rin. After gathering all items she headed to Keade's house to drop off Rin before going home. Interesting thoughts ran through her head." What would it be like to be a demon? How would it feel to be free of mortal danger?"  
End Flashback-

"Kagome nee-chan? Are you okay? Rin thinks you look sad, and when Rin is sad Sesshomaru-sama tells Jaken-sama to take Rin to a hot spring. Can we take a bath Kagome nee-chan?"

"Hai, Rin we will take a bath." Kagome and Rin took a long bath in the hot spring and Rin told her tales of Her Sesshomaru-sama, effectively stopping Kagome's thoughts on a certain hanyou, and bring them to pondering toward a very capable and honorable Tai-youkai. She pondered Sesshomaru's strength. 'At least he can take care of himself and his followers... Inu-Yasha can't even take care of himself without someone holding his hand through it.' Kagome got herself and Rin out of the spring. "Rin are you hungry dear?"

"Iie. Rin is fine" Kagome got out her sleeping bag and put it next to the fire that she had started.

"Here Rin, Sleep in this."Rin snuggled in to the blankets.

"Ne, Kagome nee-chan? Could you tell me a story?"

"Hai Rin. I will tell you a story of the poor beautiful woman. It was been passed down from mother to daughter in my family." She giggled at that "well father to daughter in my case for many generations."

" Once back in the times of princesses, a beautiful onna came to the house of our many times over great grandmother. She came to our great grandmother, who had just married into a semi wealthy family, The Kogai family. Though the onna was beautiful she seemed old, for her hair was silver and almost drug the ground, yet her eyes were the most intriguing color, they were light brown, so light brown that they were almost honey, but they were tear stained. The onna said "Newly married girl, I will pay you to take these silks and things from me, they only remind me of my cheating and whoring husband. Please I will give you a great deal to take them off of my hands!" The great grandmother refused to be paid, but instead gave the onna a place to stay for the night. When she went to wake to onna in the morning she was gone but she had left silk kimonos and lavish jewelry. Great grandmother looked for many years for the silver haired onna, but died without repaying her for her gifts, thus the story and silks have been passed down for many generations in hope that one day the woman could be repaid."

Rin gathered enough energy to give one comment before falling asleep "Nee-chan can I help find the pretty lady too?"

"Hai Rin, we can be on the look out for her together, now you must sleep." Kagome answered patting her head.

A couple hours or so Sesshomaru himself walked into her camp and nodded his head. He picked up Rin and carried her off. He talked so quietly Kagome almost didn't hear it, "This Sesshomaru will repay this debt, Miko."

Kagome repacked her camping supplies, anxious for some reason and ran to the well which was only a mile from the spring, she slipped through the well and into her house , hearing her daughter enter the house rather noisily Mrs. Higarashi got out of bed. When she arrived down stairs, she found her eldest rummaging around in the fridge."Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"Mom, I think I want to become a demon."  
"Why dear? Did something happen?"  
Kagome sighed "I have been finding Inuyasha with Kikyou for three months now. I have got to move on. And I defiantly have to be able to take care of myself" she paused "kinda like Sesshomaru," She murmured

"Kagome! Why not just stay home?"  
"But Momma, I still have to find the rest of the jewel and help defeat Naraku."  
"Kagome I understand your need to finish you duty, but please only go back, if that is what you want . You are no longer a child of 16, but a woman of 18. But tell me at least you know what type of demon you wish to be, after all according to Ji-san it determines what kind of person you are. And I want grandchildren with kawaii ears!"

" Mom, you are right." "Kagome you should be a demon that is loyal, loving, honest, and confident, one that is closest to how you are now. What kind of demon does that sound like?'

"Umm it sounds canine."

"I think of an Inu, don't you?"

"At least it'll be sorta familiar, but I want to be extra strong. Maybe I should be connected to the tsuki some how, then I could protect the ones I love!"

"That sounds wonderful dear. But will you come back to us soon?"

"Oh, Momma. I don't know if I will. Who knows! If my plan works maybe I'll live to see the future."

Well just in case, allow me to give you your birthright, perhaps in the past you'll be able to find the woman how gave them up." She went into the living room closet closely followed by Kagome. From the coat closet her mom pulled a box. "These are the silks from the bed time story your father told you every night." It was a plain white tote, inside there was a black kimono with purple flowers, black hikama, a dark purple sash/obi, and to large boxes Kagome didn't bother to look in yet.

"The Kimono is for formal events or traveling at night, there are three sets of accessories, pull them out and I will explain them and their meanings."

Inside the large old fashioned jewelry box there are 3 necklaces, 3 earing sets and 3 hairpieces. "To go with the Kimono there are a black diamond studded collar like necklace with a white diamond crescent moon in the middle, earrings with 4 black diamonds on a chain with a white crescent moon diamond at the end of the chain, and the hair piece is a clip with a white diamond crescent moon 2 inches wide and long. When your are wearing the clothing fighting style or with the hikama and sash, the jewelery for it is black diamond studs, the string of black pearls and the hair tie enchanted to hide long hair will come in handy. The last way to wear it was inside out for day time traveling or for a large formal party. The jewelry to go with it are earrings that are a chain of 4 amethysts ponytail holders with silver crescents attached to look like clips."

While her daughter was admiring her many gifts, tears streaming down her cheeks, her mother retrieved the last box. Inside there were a pair of pointed toe boots and a pair of traditional Japanese sandals. "Oh, Daddy," she cried quietly " I wish you were here." When Kagome finally looked up and had stopped crying, the time caught her eye, it was 4'o'clock in the morning.  
"Oh Kami! I have got to go mom! I'm so sorry I have to leave so soon! Love you, Momma! I'll try and come back, but if I don't Mom, I swear I'll find you okay?"  
Now it was time for Mrs. Higarashi to cry"I love you too, Sweetie! Follow your heart always. Remember your father and I are always with you in your heart"  
"Good bye Momma"  
"Bye,Dear"

But Kagome was already back down the well.

**A/N Hey guys! when you review could you please include something that is confusing to you so that I could fix it? Thanks! P.s That applies to all chapters! With Love ~Inugirl  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Once on the other side of the well, Kagome put a barrier around it to prevent Inuyasha from finding her or her mother. After setting up the barrier she went on her way to Keade's when a strong demonic aura flared. She grabbed her trusty bow off of her back. An arrow notched itself on the string.

Sesshomaru barley made his way into a meadow when Kagome's trusted bolt whizzed by his ear and buried itself into a near by tree. "Miko," he growled out "why do you attack this Sesshomaru? Do you have a death wish?"

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I had no clue it was you. I was simply protecting the village." As she said this he started to walk slowly toward her, she began to panic. 'Stay calm Kagome; keep a stoic front like his.' How ever she didn't notice the colors shifting in his eyes.

"Jaken." The Lord barked out

"Yes Mi'lord? What can this Jaken do to serve you?" cried the ugly toad.

"The hatchling, Jaken, bring it to me,"

"Yes Mi'lord! At once!" the little imp ran over to the now emerging Ah-Un. Walking behind the docile dragon was a young hatchling, purple in color and twin headed like its father. Jaken grasp the reins of both dragons and walked them over to Kagome, muttering all the way about dirty humans. Ah-Un gingerly came up to Kagome and laid his heads on her shoulder. "Miko, will you raise my daughter well?" a rumbling voice asked in her head.

" Uh? What do you mean, Dragon? "

"Will you take this dragon into your pack?" he rumbled gently.

"You find me worthy! I am just a human." She gasped due to surprise "Then, I would be honored. Do you call her by name?"

"She knows no name. That is for her Mistress to decide."

"Um..., Okay. You deem me as a fit Mistress?"

"Master Sesshomaru deems you fit, I trust his choice and judgment. Currently the Hatchling is 7 months and 4 ½ feet tall, by her 8th month, the final growing month, she will grow another foot." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Thank you, kind Dragon,"

"Miko, take care of my Hatchling" and he retreated to behind his master. Kagome was speechless. He was giving her a dragon. For what, she had no idea, but man, she could careless. Her train of thought was interrupted by a baritone voice, "Miko the Hatchling is a gift for taking care of my ward. And now my debt is repaid"

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, but it isn't really necessary. I will be fine on my own. So I must gracefully decline."

"Miko!" he growled " do not disrespect This Sesshomaru by denying his repayment. Take the young dragon!

"Gomen nosai, Sesshomaru-sama, but I can not bring an innocent life into the danger I intend to face." but her apology was met by a pristine waterfall of hair swinging was the great and terrible lord left.

"Ja-ne Kagome nee-chan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Edited September 7th 2011

Sesshomaru's Pov

'Does she need protection?She has my brother, does she not? Then why would she be going into danger as she put it, by herself?'

"_Perhaps she intends to get herself killed?" _His beast panicked.

'No, the Miko appears to be honorable enough. This one doubt she would kill herself, just to remove herself from this world... Why are we having a conversation on her anyway, she means nothing to us!' Sesshomaru was getting slightly annoyed with his beast for even caring about the onna.

'_See again we must. She saved our pup! Know not of any demoness that would save pups... at least not in this time. A good mother and pup bearer. Mate?'_

Sesshomaru didn't reply to his beast he simply ignored it ramblings on the human wenches' body.

Kagome Pov

'Wow, my plans come together really well... so far, I hope my Ipod battery won't die will i'm preping tonight. "So is there anything you wish to be called?"

"If you wouldn't mind it Mistress, Artemis."

"May I call you Art?"

"Sure,Milady."

Kagome sighed getting ready for the disgust of the dragon before explaining what would happen that night, 'Might as well give her a heads up... I don't need Inuyasha or Sesshomaru bothering me tonight.' "Tonight I become a demon so I will be needing two things from you, protection during my vulnerability, and if you wouldn't mind," she bit her lip, "carrying me tonight and help me gather the items I need."

"Milady I would be honored if I could do you this service." She was getting on Art's saddle, when a book fell from the saddle.

"What is this for?"

"It is probably a book on history. Where to Mistress?"

"A cave in the mountains would be good. Would you happen to know a safe one?"

"I know of a good one Mistress." And with that Kagome mounted Art's saddle and read the odd book on dragons. She learned that dragons never outlived their masters because if one owned a dragon you had a long life expectancy. And they were incredibly loyal, so no mortal death came to their owners. By the time she got to the history of dragons as Moon Maiden Guardians, she had to stop because Art found a cave. It was an incredible location, with a spring inside the cave.

"Mistress, if you are to be vulnerable then we should gather some food to support ourselves for a time."

"We'll need some fish and some deer. Then we will have to create a barrier."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for not updating quickly! Thank you all of you who R&R-ed. = ^-^ = Again very sorry for not updating!

Now on with the story.

Also I am looking for a beta. Please contact me about it!

"That can be easily arranged Mistress. I am sure you will make a wonderful demoness. how many moons will we need supplies for?"

"Only 2 to 3 nights, but we must get them before the moon rises on this night." And so, Kagome on the dragon's back approached a stream full of life and fish. After filling her water bottle retrieved 2 large soup pots. The fish were divided between the pots. While walking back to camp they came across a herd of deer. "I need as many as possible and alive as well. Heat this powder then keep you protective muzzle on until I say."

She grabbed the paralysis powder that Shippo gave her, the dragon blew a flame on it then Kagome replaced her muzzle and held her breath. She counted slowly to 100 then rummaged through the saddle bags to find the dragon's leads and different halters. She roped 3 does. She looped the makeshift leash ends to the saddle horn.

"Okay, Art, lead them to the cave, I'll walk behind and make sure they follow."

"Yes Mistress," and so the dragon slowly walked and her mistress inspected the catch.

'One of the deer was with child,' she thought 'that one I will keep; one will be food, and the last for the kami.'

They entered the cave slowly. Kagome found a rock and tied the deer to it. "Tomorrow I shall create a stall for you and ….Mina."

"How M'lady?"

"I have worked with wood since I was young. I will make this cave a shrine and a place of cleansing and outside there will be a hut built."

"M'lady! There was an abandoned hut not to far from here. It will need rebuilt and the fence holes."

"We will inspect it tomorrow but for now lets bed down for the night." Kagome tied down the last doe away from the others with plenty of slack. She put the fish on the fire to dry and then cuddled next to Art. Before turning on her iPod she unsaddled Art and gathered her supplies.

A/N Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

'Tonight is the night I use my half of the Jewel. I'd better go set up the circle' She walked out of the cave and grabbed a large branch. After studding the moon beams she found a spot where they hit full on in front of the cave's mouth. She drew a circle in the dirt; she lined the outside with cherry branches, sage leaves, willow branches, and oak branches. The cherry for death, rebirth and new awakenings, because she was going to be reborn, the sage for healing her soul, the willow, being her birthday's tree and for the tree's grace, and lastly in the outside the oak branches to give her bravery. She lined the inside with lavender to purify and cleanse her soul, and cherry blossoms for her crest.

She brought in a deer for Lady Artemis and a gift for Lady Athena. She set her dog, a big New Foundland pure black and as big as a house, Sarah's picture in the ring. She put on her kimono fighting style with hikama's, along with the jewelry. She pulled her hair up in the scrunchie and watched it disappear. With the Jewel half she stepped inside her circle and led the deer inside. She began to pray to the Ladies. "I offer you this deer for your hunt, so that I too may be an archer and daughter of the moon, Lady Artemis. Lady Athena, I offer you this dagger I hand crafted in exchange for battle skills and wisdom."

'I will get rid of this half of the Jewel so Narku, a being of darkness can never use the other half of the Jewel, for dark beings need both halves to wish while pure beings only need one half.' Just as she was getting ready to wish the clouds covered the full moon. "I wish to be a Lunar Inu-Yokai to protect my son and friends." If her eyes had been open she would have seen the two Ladies come down and bestow their favors and take their payment, then claim the child as a favorite. And as her beast was unleashed and the purple markings crept like vines from her spine to her ankles, hips, wrists and cheeks, her half of the Jewel winked out of existence.

She had a vision, of her new future. There were children, lots of them all of different ages, hair of black some silver others a mix all with Inu markings. There was a man with silver hair and he was tall. A kitsune-inu with his mate. And many young of all the guardians. The man was about to turn around but her vision was interrupted by a voice.

"Mistress, Mistress!" 'Go away Art' "My name is Beast not Art." 'BEAST?'

"Yes your inner demon, now get up," It said.

'Why,' she wined.

"Because we need to train, to be strong, to not be mated."

'Oh. Then wake us up beast. How old are you?'

"As old as you. I've always been here inside you."

'WHAT?'

A/N Thanks for the reviews! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, as you have probably guessed I tend to be lazy about that so thanks for hangin' in and reading. Thanks for all my great reviewers! You guys really motivate me to write more. Now, onward with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

" Its true," the beast stated, "Humans can' t hear their beasts due to a mutation that causes the beast to lie dormant. If the beast wishes to be free it attacks the soul which eventually attacks the body. We knew this as cancer in some forms. It is only cured when the beast gets free or gets what it wants."

"Oh.., so you were just set free?"

"Yes and now our markings shine through. Can you feel the power they bring? It also helps when your adoptive mothers are Goddesses. By the way, they want us to find our pup,.. Shippo. They gave him Inu blood."

"Huh?...OH! We have to rouse the camp," She got up, walked into the cave and yelled for Art to pack the deer meat. "I will put the the other deer on your back for safe keeping, I need to try out my Youki cloud." 'Beast! How do we fly?'

"Summon your aura" She concentrated on the pulsing power, willing it to hold her, she rose into the sky.

* * *

Once in the clouds, she scented the wind. There was blood close by, demon,... HER OWN! 'WHY IS MY OWN BLOOD BEING SPILT? WHO DARE HURT THAT WHICH IS MINE' Her mind roared. She listened intent on pinpointing her pup. The small cry of "MOMMA!" was like a red flair to her mind. Her maternal instincts took over, she flew faster that the eye could see into the forest.

She landed at the scene of the fight,causing a large amount of dust, when it cleared her old traveling group stopped and stared at her pulsing aura 10 times stronger than before and her billowing hoari and hikama, midnight hair askew, tail the same deep color twitching with irritation, her deep purple markings jagged and eyes blood red. Only her pup realized it was his mother, even if she was growling.

"Who dares hurt my son?" She whispered in a voice that promised death to the replier. Kikyou's arrow missed the dragon demon they were fighting, by a long shot. Kagome took off at the demon, fangs barred and claws at the ready. Her purification claws lengthened, she shredded the demon and a second later it was purified.

With her work done, she walked over to her pup, picked him up and sniffed him. She found scratches on his arm. With her healing saliva, she licked his wounds, sniffed again, finding him healthy again, her instincts receded and so did the red color in her eyes to show off an ice blue-silver color instead.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Hai, do not tell InuYasha." with that she let of a whistle.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why have we changed?" her curious pup asked.

InuYasha came storming up, sword drawn. "Oi! Demon Bitch! If you want the kit, you'll have to come through me."

"S..sit down young one." And InuYasha kissed ground. " I will tell you why your blood and scent changed. I have been changed into an Inu Youkai, and now the Kami have changed most of your blood to make you my son. If you want it can still be undone."

"NOO! PLEASE DON'T MOMMA!," he cried then whispered "don't leave me, please, I'll be a great son, just don't leave me here, InuYasha hurts me when Sango and Miroku are gone." And a bright glow was seen. Kagome went and picked up Shippo and put him on Art. In the flash his 8 year old body had grown from 2ft to almost 5. His once red hair now midnight and his eyes a forest canopy with Kagome's deep purple markings.

"We will go to our new home now Art," she stated while climbing on, still holding the pup.

Read and Review! =^-^=


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all of you lovely reviewers who have begged me to get my lazy butt up and moving! I know its been a while *scratches head while laughing nervously*. Any whoooo... The show must go on! Special thanks to Necko-Mina for begging and succeeding in using the cuteness as a lethal weapon. :D

"Dear, try bringing forth your youki to your fingers."

Yes, the little Pup-Kit concentrated so hard and his regal face contorted in effort. Finally after several minutes of The Face followed by his tongue getting stuck out he got his hand to glow.

"Good job, Shippo! That's amazing for your first time. Later when we get home you can try to move your energy. You'll have your hand glowing, and then you'll try to focus the energy to your pointer finger and middle finger. Once you have it there see if you can extend it outward into a whip. But now we need to get back to the mountains so we can start working on our new home.

"Where is home?The curious little male asked

"You'll see soon, she mounted Art, then scooped up her little darling on to the dragon's back.

Shippo was happy to have his mother back. After talking to Art he learned there was a hut they would be rebuilding a hut in a mountain pass that was in a sad shape. Kagome on the other hand, was pondering what was wrong with mating. Her beast had said something about it being terrible, undesirable and down right shameful. 'Beast? What is sooooooo wrong with mating? I mean I have no intention on letting a man into my life ever again, but why is it terrible?'

'We taken, dominated, abused, hurt, will be! No choices. Only breed... not a life... hell more like. Not that I want, for... for damn sure!'

'This is very true! I vow we will keep our freedom at all costs! No man will beat us! After all, we retained our miko powers... so all we have to worry about are Human men.' She was brought out of her thoughts by her son's challenge.

Art and I will beat you at patching the fence while you patch the roof!"

"Okay will start soon, but let's go check out the lands, stable and area for a garden first."

"Yes wandered by the hut to see that it was small and that the fence was full of holes. Just a little beyond the hut was a even more, if that was possible, rickety shed that served as a stable. From there they went to the largest tree on the 12 acres in between the two mountains, it was a large cherry. 'How fitting,' she thought. Growing near the tree were some herbs that were used for healing as well as cooking. 'Someone knowledgeable must have lived here a long time ago.'

"Art, go to the cave and fetch the deer."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Shippo, lets get some herbs, to sell tomorrow in the village, then we can explore the they had collected about 5 baskets worth, Art returned. 鉄hippo, please go tie them in the first two stalls.'Hopefully it doesn't rain before we can get a thatch roof up... I think the ceiling is a little more that leaky...' 鄭ctually Ship, I don't want you to go alone, lets all go. Art, well need a torch, it was really dark before. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, Mi'lady."

The two first stalls, as Kagome thought were clean, so they went on opening stall doors and opening the back windows. The place was amazing, it seemed to go on forever, almost as if it was growing.

Somewhere in the heavens Inu-No-Tashio was smiling . His son's mate-to-be was walking the grounds of the first Tashio family summer home. Little did she know that when walking the grounds earlier, the lands recognizing the elder son's interest began to to provide, the ancient spells reacting to her touch, they slowly rebuilt and refurbished the long forgotten homeland. It's Mistress unknowingly calling forth the Master, the Barrier of Old resurrected to protect the Moonflower of the West.

Kagome was shocked in all of the two minutes the once run down stable was restored with a familiar burst of power. Slowly she inspected the structure, light flowed forth and the grounds went from uninhabitable to royal looking. The rotted corral and all of the wood was was repaired. It was if invisible hand were working quickly to restore.

She looked out to the house, with her companion and son, 敵uys, we have some exploring to do after dinner. Art I trust you'll find yourself a stall you like as well as some dinner?

"Of course Mistress."

* * *

"Well then I'll leave you to it. Shippo you owe me a race! First one to the house wins!And off they darted. She slowed up to let him win, but she was stopped by the sheer awe of the house before her. Her wide eyes found that it was no longer a hut, but a manor, no an estate, a lavishly decorated one at that!

Off on patrol just a little south of our dear Miko, Sesshomaru was stunned by the summoning power issued by a familiar aura. The Tashio aura to be exact. 'Must be the family,'he guessed. Never did it cross his mind that the West's Moonflower, His Flower, was calling him. The Fates had already decreed them soul mates, his beast was in love with her, his logical side was curious of her, but the Great Lord Fluffy refused to admit it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading the 9th installment of The Black Dog Demon! Please remember to review! If you are interested in more stories by me I am at DeviantArt, just personal message me! =^-^=

The power woke a hatchling dragon youkai, put to sleep by his Mistress' predecessor. Even though he was only seven days old when he was put to sleep he still knew his job. It was instilled in him at his birth. 'Protect the Flower of the West.' And so he would.

The new barrier called deer to come and seek refuge. The power tempted low level demons to claim its' Mistress. These low level demons were the ones that Kagome was currently killing. She had killed around fifty, but there was a horde gathered at her doorstep tonight., and since she had no clue the barrier would protect her, she fought them. 'Beast, I think it is time to be come that gigantic, drooling, fluffy, fur ball that scares everyone, excuse my French, shitless.'

'Love to come and play do I. Not know what hit them, they!' With that Kagome's vibrant purple markings went from straight to jagged, her nose extended, her snout was soon a dark ebony, the pain was intense, her beast howled it's freedom as her body shot up as a ball of energy into the sky. The ball, before dissipating, it grew exponentially, as Kagome took her true form for the first time.

Although the ball dissipated, the female did not return immediately, the lesser youkai didn't have the mental span to think she was in the clouds. Since the woman they sought was no longer available, the scent of an Inu pup in the bushes would entertain them for now.

Shippo was sitting in the bushes when he heard his mother bark softly to change forms too. Just a split second before the lesser youkai could reach him he shot up into a ball of energy. However unlike his Okaa-san , he floated down to them instead of up to her.

Kagome's eyes flashed, she growled as her mothering instincts took over. She dove to her pup, bitting the heads off of youkai as she went. Her purification powers mixed with the poison in her saliva and in her claws. Once she got to Shippo, he was in his true form, and only came up to her front elbows, she nuzzled his unmoving but breathing body. Shippo let out a whimper. She scented the air, there was a familiar spicy scent in it. Her red eyes caught a white flash. She stood over her pup, waiting for the attacker to make its self known. And when it did, her beast did a double take.

It was a Silver Inu, transformed and ended up taller than her, which was normal for a male of a species to dwarf a female. They stood there for a moment watching the wind ruffle the other's moonlight fur.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for joining in on the 10th edition of BDD!I mean really! THANK YOU! ***Glomps*. **Since my so called friends won't give this story a chance...D':

Kagome's Beast whined to her 'Run...if not..claimed we will be. Pup safe not. Feel the behind us power?'

'I feel it. What is it?'

'Barrier.. ours.. will save us..it must!'

A small dragon hatchling walked in front of the now growling Silver Inu. The hatchling barely tall enough to see over the Inu's claw, growled right back. The Midnight Inu backed up quickly, never taking her eyes off of the male and picked up her pup from the bushes, and then turned her back and walked into the powerful shield she felt.

The Silver Inu moved to follower her, but again the little dragon guardian growled. The Inu in anger toward the dragon put his massive paw on the hatchling. In two short seconds he pulled his paw back due to pain. The once small hatchling revealed his true form.

He was tall as the Eiffel Tower , with sea green scales and a mane the color of sapphires. He roared at the Inu "YOU WILL NOT PASS. THE MOONFLOWER DOES NOT WISH IT AND SO HER WILL SHALL BE DONE! WHETHER YOU APPROVE OF IT OR NOT. REMEMBER IT IS ULTIMATLY HER CHOICE. NOW LEAVE!"

The Inu simply ignored the dragon and walked around him. This was not with out repercussions. The

dragon, being slightly taller, bit him on the ruff of his neck and growled again at him " The Lady does not want your presence." The dragon released him and then walked the same path that his mistress did not but three minutes ago.

Kagome had reached her new home in only a single bound. Shippo had been lulled into a light sleep, so with her powers she transformed the both of them. Standing at the door were two large dogs, one a black New Newfoundland type and the other a pure white Great Pyrenees. She nodded to her guards, then walked in. She walked in and followed a familiar scent to a room. It seemed nice enough so she pulled out the bed and laid Shippo down. She kissed his forehead and then walked back out in to the hall way. She took about 3 and a half steps before a stabbing pain ran through her. She ran back to the entrance of the house.

Once outside she heard it, one of her pups crying "Mama, please save me! I hurt all over." Mothering instincts took over. Eyes alight with shared pain of her pup, her delicate nose lifted to the air, head cocked to the side, she closed her eyes and pin pointed the pup to be 5 and a half miles from her. The air cackled with her power, energy gathered around her, Art drawn by the energy to her mistress came out of the stables to see what was the matter. Art was out only in time to see her lady's energy orb streak west. And to the west she followed.

When Kagome came upon her blood pup, she was attacked by an imp. Said imp was quickly knocked out by a single swiped of her hand. Her pup was whimpering by a dragon that was oddly familiar, but what did she care, her pup was hurting, she scooped her up into her arms and place her daughter's head in the crook of her neck to soothe her with her mother's scent. The young pup quickly quieted down and settled into her mother's arm. Art nudged her from behind. Kagome's Beast, satisfied that the pup was better, receded.

Kagome, feeling exhausted, with her pup in tow got onto Art. Art, knowing where her Mistress wanted to go, turned and headed east.

Once home, Art walked past the guards at the door, past all hallways until she came upon the Western wing, where Kagome had unknowingly place Shippo. She followed the hallway to its end, there she was greeted by the very same hatchling that had protected Kagome. In his smaller form now, he opened the door for his kin, and the mother and child. Invisible hands turned down the raised bed. The dragon deposited the Inu and child into the bed and then covered them up. Then she retired to the stables. Then it seemed that the entire castle slept, even the guards, all except the young hatchling. He checked the barrier, and when he was sure it would be fine for the night then he too found rest.

Sesshomaru reached his camp just seconds after Kagome had left. He roared his anger to the sky. His Rin had been taken! Where was she? His beast demanded to know. One second he was in camp the next he was following her scent. He was within feet of the estate,he could literally see inside the house, but he couldn't get closer than 5 feet to it. He followed his nose to where his ward's scent was the strongest. The full moon that night allowed him to see into the window well and see the two females sleeping in the giant bed. Their raven hair matched, the expressions on the faces of these two tenshi were so peaceful he for a moment for got that this youkai had stolen his ward.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Special thanks goes out to Princess A-ya 101 for being my beta. :DDDD

* * *

Sesshomaru's internal clock was telling him it was a few moments off from dawn, but his foggy mind was telling him there was no way it was dawn because it was just a few hours short of midnight. Our dear demon lord failed to think that he had fallen asleep. To him that was simply impossible, but either way, something was pushing him. Him! Pushing! Who dared! His molten honey orbs opened to find it to indeed be close to dawn and that something that was pushing him was the barrier, that previously only kept him 5 feet away, was now expanding, and getting ready for the inhabitants of the estate to rise. Soon he felt a burning sensation in his left side, he soon found himself K.O.

Kagome woke up an hour before dawn to find Rin in her arms. She searched her memories only to find that she had nooo clue what so ever what she was doing there. So she decided to let the little ones sleep while she started her day. Gently she shifted Rin out of her arms on to the futon. She used her senses to check the bathing area. She heard feet scrambling around the large house but not any in the hot spring, so she went in an quickly bathed. She finished her self-grooming in about half an hour, so clad in a fluffy white robe, she maneuvered back to the place she had slept.

In the room, besides a bed that was easily twice the size of an American king size, there was a vanity, a low desk with writing utensils,pillows were scattered around the room all of them in earth tones, two wardrobes, another door leading to what she guessed to be a closet. The room's architecture was similar a traditional Japanese room. There were mats on the floor and shoji doors leading out to two different gardens. The walls were a light brown, the sheets on the bed, where Rin was currently sleeping were light green with a matching comforter.

She walked over to the the wardrobe with cheery blossoms falling onto an Inu in its true form, opened it, and then selected a kimono that was very similar to the carving on the wardrobe,the design was embroidered on the back and there was crescent moon on the left shoulder. The color of the dress was a light blue, the blossoms were a light pink, the crescent moon was a deep purple with a silver outline and the Inu was in silver.

After putting on her kimono, she quickly brushed her hair, then called for Art silently. She had subconsciously already begun to expand the barrier that her beast had said was hers.

Inu-No-Tashio, seeing an opportunity when Kagome flared her power into the barrier, use some of his power with Kagome's to push his eldest son. What he didn't expect was Kagome's miko powers to help heal her mate-to-be (in his eyes).

Sesshomaru felt as if his left side was on fire. He was dazed by all the feelings coursing through his newly healed body. Once recovered, th inner beast took over. In true form, he threw his head back and let loose a demanding howl.

Kagome had just gotten finished dressing when she heard the crying and whining of one of her pups. The inner Inu female took over to save her pup. Rin was in a feverish state. She was flopping around the bed like a fish out of water. The Inu had knowledge that the rational side did not. Inu demoness' were extremely protective of all pups. So much that they would frequently adopted orphan pups. But other youkai look down on this, so Ancient Inu bitches found a way to change pups inu pups. The changed pups take on the genetics of the bitch that changed them and the mate or mate to be of said female. This is what method Kagome's beast used on Rin.

Slowly the Inner Inu touched her forehead to Rin's and started to slowly feed they child's body her youki. The youki in Rin's body flowed through her easily, changing her body's every cell into something with more power. Her nails elongated and strengthened,pointed sharp incisors found their way into her little mouth, muscles strengthened, a beast awakened. Her thick black hair grew from her shoulders down to her waist, silver specks appeared, a tail of midnight black grew and curled itself around her. Lastly as her newly honey colored eyes opened, deep violet vine like markings etched their way around her body, while an indigo crescent marked her brow.

Just seconds after Rin finished her transformation a roar was heard, one of challenge. The inner inu, still in charge, recognized this roar. The demoness ran full speed out the doors and barrier before changing into true form.

She followed the scent of the challenger to find a semi-familiar Silver Inu.

Said Silver Inu, found himself staring at a feral Midnight Inu bitch, that was protecting her pups. 'Bad plan,' his rational side thought. This time, unlike the last, both sides were present and the rational side recognized the scent of his family's blood on the female. So in barks and yips he questioned " who are you?".

Her sassy three bark answer caused his ruby eyes to widen by a fraction, "Ka-Go-Me"

"If you are the half-breed's wench, then why are you not with him?"

She growled viciously at him "I am not HIS wench!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there everybody! Sorry to keep you all waiting! DDD: But here goes nothing.

"Why does my family scent cling to you then?" The silver one asked.

"How should know why your scent is on me? Why are you on my lands?" she replied

"Your lands? Hmmph. Woman you are mistaken. These are my ancestral lands."

"Yeah, sure, and thats why I brought them back to life and you supposedly left them to be broken down." she spat at him "If these were your lands you would maintain them."

"Wrong. Only the Moonflower of the West can maintain them, and there hasn't been a Moonflower, since my mother left this world." he said. His eyes soon widened in realization at what that meant. " Woman did you say you brought them back to there glory?"

" Yes, why do you ask?" she said curiously.

"Do you understand what the role of the Moonflower ends up to be? She ends up being the mate to the heir of the West. The Land chooses her based on the Heir's desire and on the traits the demoness has. Have you gotten any out of place markings as of late?"

"Yes," now that she thought about it. "I got tattoo of vines and big blossoms a night or two ago." Then she understood, the light bulb went off in her head. "No, it can't be me. Can it? There is no way. I won't m...m...mate you. Not even if hell was freezing over!"

"Miko, you and I have no choice in the matter, my family's scent on you wards off all others who would court you, and lures me to you. Eventually you'll give in." She refused to believe it, so Kagome ran to the barrier not knowing that Sesshomaru could follow her.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys! I really need some inspiration! If you have something you'd like to see happen please pm me about it.

Dear midnightmoon1920, I have put you in my other story. Thank you for your death threats, they keep me going.

~inugirl2495

Ps check your messages.

I love you all! Thanks! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me this long to update! please enjoy! :DD Also if anyone has any suggestions for rewriting the summary that would be great, because right now it is really lame.. DD:

* * *

Kagome was half way to the Estate when a disgusting {in her opinion} scent reached her nose._ 'Remove this stench, we must. Fowls our land it does.' _Okay then let's go find out what it is then, ne? Thus Kagome, went a-hunting the horrid scent that plagued her usually sweet scented abode. However what she came upon was even more revolting than the scent. She came upon Kikyou and Inuyasha "making love", {though she couldn't understand how it was even tolerable since the dead woman smelled horrid}, the sight, even though gross all she could feel were the strong and deep emotions of her beast coursing through her. The beast couldn't believe the one that it had considered its alpha was betraying her, the loyal one, for the whoring dead one. The most sorrow filled howl ripped through her as she attacked. (a/n I am sure you are wondering why the beast is now reacting when Kagome already knew what was going on. And the answer is that the beast didn't comprehend it until now due to its' dormancy)

Little did she know that Sesshomaru was following her , or that his beast was confirming both Sesshomaru's ration and Kagome's beast's fear. _" Moonflower always mate to Heir!" _'I know that. Is it possible to change the Maiden ? After all the Maiden was supposedly chosen by you, and I do not care for this...wench, at all.' "_No! Mate __**her**__ we must! Besides, adopted pups in our name, has she. We will not dishonor her!" '_What do you mean she has adopted pups? I would be aware of that.' "_No, adoption in complete. Pups unstable, need our blood, or they will perish within the end of …." _ the beast's train of thought was interrupted by a heart wrenching howl, said howl sent both sides of Sesshomaru into the frenzy of blood-lust.

It was when Kagome was about to attack when a red eyed silver blurb whizzed by her. Sesshomaru's beast gripped the hanyou by his neck, "_Why are you on __**MY **__lands and upsetting __**MY **__mate?" _he growled out. Kagome's eyes widened at his statement as her temper got the better of her and her beast reacted to being claimed so abruptly, not even paying attention to the the screaming Inu-Yasha.

"Sesshomaru! These are **MY **lands and I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MYSELF!" she half hissed half growled.

"Bitch! Stay out of this! This Sesshomaru will deal with you after the hanyou is good and dead." he barked. The only response he got was her guttural growl, followed by her second transformation of that night. The next thing he knew a giant black paw fully equipped with with purification and poison talons that could cut through flesh and bones like a knife through butter. Sesshomaru, beast still mostly in control changed their form, the rational side and beast agreeing that their bitch needed to be punished for her disobedience and insolence, Inu-Yasha completely forgotten, and unconscious was thrown into a tree close by to his passed out lover. "Bitch, do you dare challenge This Sesshomaru as your Alpha?"

" I am my own Alpha, I am no one's bitch and you will leave my lands immediately!" she barked.

He did not respond, he used his demonic speed to gain the upper hand, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shook her, while dripping a small amount of poison onto her skin. Kagome began to panic so she lashed out with her purification powers and reduced Sesshomaru's biting youkai to that of a mere child. Within seconds his aura was blazing with power three times that of the before her attack. He pinned her to the ground.

"Submit to me bitch." He commanded in the Inu language.

"Never! I refuse to be dominated, abused, pupped and then left in some room in a far off castle while you gallivant over the country side. And I will definitely NOT be left lonely and without love to raise 7 litters of pups. I will not stand by and watch a man destroy me because he found his real love and drags my honor and name through the mud so he can have a child by someone else. I WILL NOT allow it! I WILL NOT be your mate or anyone else's!" her beast took full control and finished the thought "Why do you claim us? It is illegal! We have no training, nor female family." {A/n Kagome and Sesshomaru's rational sides understand what is going on otherwise their beasts would talk in a more untidy manner as seen above when the characters are having internal difficulty and such}

Sesshomaru's beast was shocked a bit at her outright refusal, but after consulting with the rational side which was oddly going along with the beast, they came up with the words to say to the one they wished to call mate. "Mate, Love, Mistress of My being! Fear not of domination or abuse,for we will be the best mate to you. Only you will bear our mark and the West's children. I am not my sire. You will be the mother of all my children and the Lady of my nation. You and you will be my lover alone. I will have no other. The Fates have decreed us to be mates, and I am tired of fighting them."

"You will have no concubines?" Kagome asked suspiciously

Sesshomaru growled at the thought. "I never have had any concubines and this one does not plan on following that trend now."

"Then we will consider you as a potential mate for now. Follow me to the house"

Cliffy! :DD Review and I will update as soon as possible!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to The Black Dog Demon Part XIV! I'd like to give out a special thanks to Lara5170 for all the help that she has given me. Enjoy! :D Also please note that if I can not get a beta soon ish this story will be adopted out. It is currently looking for a new author or authoress. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to continue. That steady supply of reviews guilt tripped me into finally writing for you guys. I send love and cookies! 3 ~Inugirl294

* * *

With Rin and Shippo

A long howl woke Shippo up a while ago. After tossing and turning for a bit, he decided he couldn't get back to sleep. So he followed his mother's scent to where it was strongest, he drowsily climbed in bed, unknowingly with the recovering Rin. He fell asleep for a few more hours only to be woken up again, this time something kept tickling his nose. He peaked through his lashes and saw something black and silver flecked, and what ever it was 'god it was fluffy' he thought groggily. The next time he felt the fluffiness attack his face, it caused him to sneeze which caused him to fully wake up. When he sat up, he was even more confused, not only did the fluffy not belong to his mother, but some girl was in his mom's bed. Her scent was familiar, sort of , she kinda smelled like Sesshomaru, but somehow like his mom too, that's why he couldn't really tell she was different from Kagome's lingering scent.

Shippo's sneeze woke up the young inu girl, it rung in her newly sensitive ears. Her tail twitched in curiosity. Shippo blinked the sleep from his eyes, then asked " Who are you?!"

"Rin is Rin. Who else would Rin be?"

"No,Rin is a human, you are a youkai. So who are you really?"

Rin sighed,"Rin told you, Rin is Rin and Rin IS human! Who are you? Do you know Kagome nee-san?"Shippo blinked at her, then said

" But you are a demon you even smell like one! Hai, Kagome is my Okaa-san. Do you have an Okaa-san?"Rin teared up at his last comment

"..no. Rin is an orphan. All she has is Sesshomaru-sama... Do you.. Do you think Kagome nee-san would be my Okaa-san?"Shippo turned his head to the side and thought about it "

I think so, but what would she do with Sesshomaru?" Rin look dejectedly at the futon, her eyes widened.

"When did I get a tail? Why does your tail match mine and Sesshomaru-sama?! Are you Sesshomaru-sama's hidden son? Is Kagome nee-san really Sesshomaru-sama's secret wife? Would you be Rin-chan's Ni-San,...since we match now...?"

Shippo just sat there stunned for a few seconds. 'Geez,' he thought. ' I just wanted to get back to sleep..'

"How bout we go in search of some breakfast, we can brainstorm over food. That way I'll be able to think better." He suggested. And thus the two children followed the smell of rice and eggs through the meandering hallways of the Shiro. When they came upon to ten foot doors guarded by similar dogs that guarded the front door, they knew they were in the right place.

'Mmmm food!' was the resounding thoughts between the two pups. They scampered on up to the table set for 10. Two cushions were on a raised dais After a shared look between them, Rin took the cushion next to the right raised one and Shippo took the cushion next to the left raised one.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku (Aka a forest about a day's journey from Kagome and Pack)

'Miroku we haven't seen either Kagome or Inuyasha in days. Do you we should just head back to Edo?' Sango had just sat down to the fish Miroku had prepared.

'No, lovely Sango. I can still feel traces of Inuyasha's aura on the wind. He must be close. Besides we need to get Lady Kagome the information from the villages that we've visited.' Miroku thoughtfully munched his fish as he watched Sango cuddle close to Kirara. Sango sighed in agreement, as much as Miroku made her uncomfortable with his pressing manners, he was right. She'd have to live through this for Kagome's sake. At least she had Kirara to keep her company.

Once the remains of breakfast were cleaned up and the fire put out, they both got up and stretched. Kirara, who was now well rested since they had been on foot for the past two days transformed to her bigger self. And thus with Sango in front and Miroku trying to cop a feel behind her on the large fire cat, they set off toward Inuyasha's aura.

* * *

Thoughts anyone? :D Please send them my way!


End file.
